Reflections
by vicvic1999
Summary: Edward Swan begins to give up love. Bella Cullen thinks that true love isn't real. When they meet will sparks fly? When tragedy strikes will they pull through? Or will they stay lonely forever?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I woke up to a loud BEEP in my ears which startled me, causing me to fall to the floor._ Great another day of my boring life_, I thought. Once I finally got the strength to get up, I stumbled to the bathroom. I got in the shower, letting the warm water relax me. 10 minutes later, I got out of the shower and I put a towel around my waist. On my bed there was a note that read:

_Edward I went to work early so have fun at school kiddo._

_-Charlie_

I quickly slipped on a white button-up shirt and dark navy jeans. I ran down stairs and I wasn't really hungry so I grabbed a quick apple and ran to my shiny silver Volvo. I got it for my sweet sixteen last year. I sped off to school in a flash because when I drive I never go under 90 mph. I never get caught though, I guess it is because I am the chief of police's son.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

When I got out of my car, I saw the new students that everyone has been talking about. One looked pixie-like with black hair that went all over the place and another one looked muscular yet teddy-bear like. Then, a brunette got out of the passenger side of a yellow Porsche that the pixie was standing by. She was looking down so her face was blocked. When she looked up my heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face and milk chocolate brown eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulders. I must have been staring because Lauren waved a hand in my face. "Edward! Oh so you saw the new kids right. There all adopted by Carlisle Cullen. The big one is Emmett. He is _with with_ a blond named Rosalie. The pixie one is so weird she is _with_ the blonde's twin, Jasper. The brunette is Bella. So I was thinking..." Bella. Beautiful. "Edward so what do you think?""Huh?" I asked. "Do you want to go to the dance...? With me?" What do I say?" I'm going out of town Lauren" Great. Nice excuse. Her face fell. "Oh." "I have to get to class" I smiled inside.

BPOV

I got out of Alice's flashy yellow Porsche and looked at the ground. I didn't like being the center of attention. When I looked up I saw a god-like man with messy bronze hair and striking green eyes. A girl with a shrill voice was trying to start a conversation with him but he was all eyes for me. I blushed a light pink and looked at my shoes. But the day was just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Classes went through quick because the teachers seemed to leave me alone like everyone else. The last class is Biology. When I entered the class guess who? I handed the teacher my slip "Here Ms. Cullen you can sit next to… Mr. Swan" I looked over and turns out the god has the only empty seat. I snatched my slip and sat in the chair. This will be a long day…

**Sorry it is so short but I am grounded for computer so I sneaked on quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Here Ms. Cullen you can sit next to Mr. Swan"

My head shot up as someone mentioned my name. I saw the new girl _Bella_ walking my way. I glanced around the room and saw I had the only empty seat. _Great inference genius._ She quickly took a seat next to me.

"Hi" she said sheepishly, looking down.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." I said.

She looked up and gave me a weak smile.

"Okay students you have a free period so you may chat with the people around you _quietly_" said Mr. Banner sternly.

I looked at what Bella was doing and she was just doodling on here note book. I wanted to get to know her.

BPOV

"So Bella I'm just curios but why did you move here? I mean this is such a small, insignificant town." He said

_-Flashback-_

"_Kids I got a new job. We are moving to Forks, Washington." Carlisle announced. Everyone groaned except me who was actually excited for a fresh, new start._

_-End of flashback_-

"Well my dad worked as a doctor in our town Tampa" I started "He found a better job here and we moved. Everyone except me didn't want to move."

He nodded.

For the rest of the period we played 20 questions. I took a quick glance at the clock and the school was over in five minutes.

He noticed me looking and asked "Bella do you want a ride?"

I just stared at him. Why would the god like Edward Swan want to give me a ride? Maybe it was out of pity because I was new.

"Sure?" It was more like a question.

"Great" He said.

The bell rang and I walked to my locker and got my stuff.

When I closed it Alice was standing right behind it.

I yelped. "Relax. I just came to see how my sister was doing" she said.

It was so easy to tell she was lying.

"No really what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you were lab partners with Edward" She said wanting details.

"Yeah. We had free period so we just _talked_" Her face fell.

"Oh. Well bye. Wait don't you need a ride?"

"Nope. Edward is taking me home"

She had an evil glint in her eye "Oh. Okay. See you later." And with that she left.


End file.
